disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin
Justin is the deuteragonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Justin is also the second son/third child of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, the younger twin brother of Aaron, the older brother of Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Biography Justin was born to king Eric and queen Ariel, he has an older sister named Melody, a twin brother named Aaron and four younger siblings named Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, Justin, along with Aaron was born 1 month before Melody was a year old. When Justin was 7 years old his innate mystical powers had awoken, not long after that he was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, as he was perceived to have the potential to become one of the world's most powerful wizards. By becoming the apprentice of Barnabas, the second-in-command of the Celestial, he would be trained to harness his unique abilities and so become one of the finest and most powerful wizards in the history of the Order. Growing up, Justin had a close relationship with his parents, along with the rest of his siblings, he also hated the fact that he had to repeatedly break his parents' trust by going against most stern rule; that he and his siblings were not allowed to go anywhere near the ocean (unbeknown to them at the time that this rule was enforced so ernestly due to the threat of the sea witch Morgana). However, Justin had no choice, as it was a requirement of his wizard training by traveling the world in secret, he also hated the fact that he was to keep his status as a wizard, as well as the fact that he had magical abilities, a secret from his parents and older sister Melody, though once again it was not his choice to make as this was not his secret to tell; the only ones who knew about Justin being a wizard, as well as a member of the Celestial Order were his remaining siblings; Aaron, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina who were also magic users and thus members of the Order themselves. Throughout his covert exploits as a wizard, Justin had gained vast knowledge of the magical world, particularly it's religion and culture, at some point, he learned the truth from his mentor Barnabas; that the reason why he could understand and communicate with aquatic/marine creatures, as well as his deep-seated love of the sea, was because he was half-merman and that his beloved mother was a pure-blood mermaid and a princess of the Kingdom of Atlantica. Angered at his mother's decision to hide Justin's true heritage and in discovering that his life had been a lie, Justin initially felt a bitter resentment towards his mother for lying to him and more so for not trusting him with the truth, but he later forgave her, upon learning that his mother had only been trying her utmost to protect him and the rest of his siblings from the sea witch Morgana and her evil intent, until she had been found and dealt with once-and-for all. Ariel was unaware of the cause for her son's withdrawn behaviour and assumed it was as a result of his prohibition from the sea, something she understood well, as her entire being frequently yearned for the ocean. Personality Like both of his parents, Justin is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but unlike, his father Eric, he is not shy around girls, also like his mother Ariel (when she was a teenage) and sister Melody, he can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive, but to a far less extent. Despite his impulsive, reckless and naive traits, Justin is very calm, level-headed, patient and mature, he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, Justin is also short-tempered, despite this, he tries control his temper as best as possible; but Justin is sometimes prone to losing his temper when he is insulted/disrespected for no apparent reason. Justin is very serious when it comes to his duties as both the prince of Denmark and a member of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite his serious demeanor, Justin has a good sense of humor, also when he is off duty, he can be cheerful, carefree and laid-back. Despite being of royalty; Justin is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Justin is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc., he is physically the second most powerful of his siblings, second only to Aaron. Justin's mystical powers also further greatly enhance his own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Justin is also the second strongest of his siblings, second only to Aaron. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Justin is also the second fastest of his siblings, second only to Aaron. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Justin is also the second most flexible of his siblings, second only to Aaron. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Justin is also the second most agile of his siblings, second only to Aaron. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as he can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. He is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Justin's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk or intoxicated. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Justin is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody could not achieve. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Justin is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form) in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Justin was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Justin was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. Justin is also capable of mastering skills at a faster pace, that would take normal humans months or even years to learn; skills such as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, swordsmanship, knife-fighting, knife-throwing, stick-fighting, archery, marksmanship, sorcery, healing, stealth, tactical abilities, etc., has only taken him days or weeks to learn. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Barnabas, Justin excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, he is also the second most powerful of his siblings, second only to Aaron, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Justin's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, his powers are also greatly enhance whenever he utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands. **'Photokinesis:' Justin can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Justin can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Justin can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project fire from both his hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Justin can manipulate fire; he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Justin can manipulate lava; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Justin can generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Justin can manipulate water, his aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Justin can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both his hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Justin can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Justin can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Justin can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Justin can generate, create and project bright red powerful force fields; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. How long he can maintain his force fields is dependant on his energy state at the time as well as the strength or intensity of his opponent(s) attack. There are also certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Justin's force fields, despite them being comprised of pure energy. **'Flyrokinesis:' Justin can manipulate powerful force fields; as he utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Justin can manipulate plant life. **'Healing:' Whenever Justin utilizes his healing powers to heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) his hands will glow in a faint red light and after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. He can heal himself as well, allowing his accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. Justin can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. **'Energy Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project various kinds of bright red energy from both his hands or his entire body; he is able to create one or several energy clones that not only resemble him in physical appearance, but also contain his memories, personality, powers and abilities. This is how Justin has managed to travel the world in secret, without anyone noticing that he was missing from his nation (as his exploits as a wizard sometimes keeps him away from his home, for long periods of time). Anything that his clone(s) experience, will permanently become part of his original memories. When they dissipate by themselves of their own free will, such as when Justin (secretly) returns home from one of his exploits, are destroy by something or someone else, or are reabsorbed by Justin, the newly acquired memories slowly diffuse into his consciousness and become part of his own - this is how he has managed to successfully avoid people from becoming suspicious should he not recall any events that happened while he was in his own nation. Justin can also infuse his energy clone(s) with the elements of nature, such as fire, lightning and starlight, if they were to be destroyed by his opponents they would explode like a grenade, causing variable degrees of injury, depending on how much power of the elements he infused into his energy clones as they as generated, however, energy clones that are sometimes infused with starlight, would just simply (temporarily) blind his opponents with a blinding flash of light. **'Ergokinesis:' Justin can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Erogkinetic Absorption:' Justin can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Energy Blasts:' Justin can generate bright red energy from both his hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Justin can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting his own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing him to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct his hits at his opponents. **'Energy Beam:' Justin can generate, create and project bright red powerful energy beams from both his hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents. **'Telepathy:' Justin is able to telepathically communicate with others, over vast distances. He is also able to read other's minds, sense there presence or project his thoughts into other individuals. **'Zoopathy:' Justin can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do his bidding. **'Volukinesis:' Justin is able to telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do his bidding. **'Empathy:' Justin can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Hypnosis:' Justin can control the minds of other individuals to do his bidding, he can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, he does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, in terms of mind control, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Justin's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized; whenever Justin utilizes this ability, his eyes glow bright red. **'Telekinesis:' Justin can telekinetically move objects or his opponents without physically touching them; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Precognition:' Justin can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively in his own mind. However, like all wizards, his visions are not always clear. **'Night Vision:' Justin can see clearly in the dark, even under water, making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. **'Thermal Vision:' Justin can see thermal signatures, even under water, making it impossible for his opponents to hide from him in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can conceal their body temperatures from Justin's sight. **'Levitation:' Justin can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Justin can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 22, if not greater, he can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. **'Teleportation:' Justin can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, he can also teleport any individual with him; as long as he maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project portals to any location he desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. He can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Manipulation:' Justin can manipulate portals. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Justin can teleport to any dimension; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Astral Projection:' Justin can project his astral spirit from his own body, his astral spirit can only be seen by other magic users, although he Justin can choose to make his astral spirit visible to non-magic users. **'Illusion:' Justin can project illusions, making his opponents see things that aren't really there; for the purpose of escaping or distraction. **'Time travel:' Justin can travel back or forward through time at will. **'Chronokinesis:' Justin can manipulate the timeline; as he can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. **'Intangibility:' Justin can phase through solid objects or other individuals. **'Invisibility:' Justin can manipulate and reflect the light waves around himself, objects or other individuals; to become completely invisible. **'Sonic Scream:' Justin can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents; whenever Justin utilizes this ability, his scream makes a lion-like sound or sometimes a killer whale-like sound. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Justin can generate, create and project powerful sound waves. **'Sonokinesis:' Justin can manipulate powerful sound waves; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Power Negation:' Justin can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individuals' powers; however, it has no effect other magic users who are more powerful than he is. **'Power Detection:' Justin can sense the presence of other magic users; he can also sense how powerful they are. **'Magic Cloak:' Justin can conceal his presence from other magic users; he can conceal his body temperatures from other animals like snakes, who have the natural ability to see or sense thermal signatures. Justin can also prevent other magic users from spying on him, unless he allows them to spy on him; similar to how Ursula and Morgana respectively spied on his family. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Justin can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. He can also transform into a humanoid red lion, resembling the physical appearance of a human-lion hybrid, he still maintains complete control and awareness of all his actions, even when he is in his animal, insect or hybrid forms. Justin can even transform between his human and merman forms relatively easily; without the need for utilizing the Trident of Atlantica's powers to elicit the transformation. Transforming into very large animals or into his hybrid forms; further greatly enhances Justin's physical attributes. He can change the color of his hair, eyes and skin. **'Size Manipulation:' Justin can increase or decrease his own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Justin becomes the size of an insect, he still maintains the strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes of his human size, however, when he is the size of a dragon, his physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Barnabas, Justin is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily. Justin's fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that he can overwhelm most of his opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Barnabas, Justin is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. Justin's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Justin is a highly skilled swimmer. *'Voice Mimicry:' Through his adventures as a wizard, Justin can disguise his voice relatively easily into a deep and garbled nature. He can also change his voice into a deep, low growl for the purpose of intimidating his opponents and is also capable of mimicking other individuals' voices, such as Triton, Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, etc. However, Justin utilizes this ability carefully, so as to avoid people from suspecting that he is a wizard. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Justin's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his skin, muscle and bone tissue, being several times denser then normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Limited Telepathy:' Justin cannot read the minds or sense the presence of other magic users; if they are more powerful than he is. *'Limited Healing Powers:' Despite his healing powers, it is impossible for Aaron to bring someone back from the dead. *'Limited Hypnotic Powers:' Justin's hypnotic powers do not last very long on individuals who have very strong wills, he also cannot control the minds, alter or erase the memories of other magic users; due to them being protected by their magic. *'Limited Animal Control:' Although Justin can control the minds of other animals, his powers have no effect on dragons and sea dragons; due to them being immensely powerful magical creatures. *'Limited Replication:' Although Justin can shapeshift into any individual, animal, insect or magical creature he chooses, he cannot copy any of there powers, abilities, skills or memories; due to the fact that he does not possess any of these said powers, abilities, skills or memories. Weapons and Equipment Justin's valued weapon and possession are his swords, daggers, battle axe and armor that are all made out of a rare metal alloy known as Gallium. He also has robes that are made out of a rare fabric known as Thorium (the equivalent of "Gallium"). *'First Gallium Rapier:' Justin utilizes a red magic rapier as his main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Second Gallium Rapier:' Justin utilizes a second red magic rapier as his second weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'First Gallium Sword-hilt dagger:' Justin occasionally utilizes a red magic sword-hilt dagger as his third weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Second Gallium Sword-hilt dagger:' Justin occasionally utilizes a second red magic sword-hilt dagger as his fourth weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Tomahawk:' Justin occasionally utilizes a red magic tomahawk as his fifth weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Armor:' Justin wears red/white magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to a royal knight's armor. *'Gallium Helmet:' Justin wears a light red magic helmet to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Justin effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows, it is similar in appearance to a royal knight's helmet; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Justin himself) from removing the helmet from it's master. *'Thorium Robes:' Justin occasionally wears red/white magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by his mentor Barnabas. *'Thorium Mask:' Justin occasionally wears a dark red magic domino mask to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Justin effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows; It's magic also prevent anyone (except for Justin himself) from removing the mask from it's master. Trivia *Justin is 1 year younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Melody's 1th birthday party. *Justin's (along with his other siblings, Aaron, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Justin is in his human or merman form). *The reason why Justin (along with his other siblings, Aaron, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) possesses magic powers, is because his mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her son, Justin, enhancing his natural abilities. **Justin's mystical aura is bright red, his eyes also glow red whenever he powers up. *Out of all his siblings; Justin is the second most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings